legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Indy 2 glitches
A list of the glitches in Lego Indiana Jones 2. Car Boat out of bounds - Method 1 There is a way to make a car boat fly out of bounds. To do so you must be in the level editor. The theme must be Kingdom of the Crystal skull Part 3. The player must drive a car boat under an open railroad gate. A toggle switch must be connected to the gate. The player must have the gate lower onto the car boat and then hop back into the car boat. There are several ways to do this glitch. One way to do it is by having the car boat stuck on the gate. To do this back the car boat under the gate so the front of it is facing you. Make sure the back of it is slightly on the other side of the gate. Close the gate on the car boat. If the car boat "dances" you might have done it right. Lift the gate up while it is "dancing" and the car boat will be stuck on the gate. The car boat will fall off the gate in a little while. Car Boat out of Bounds - Method 2 There is a way to make a car boat fly out of bounds. To do so you must be in the level editor. The theme must be Kingdom of the Crystal skull Part 3. The player must drive a car boat under an open railroad gate. A toggle switch must be connected to the gate. The player must have the gate lower onto the car boat and then hop back into the car boat. There are several ways to do this glitch. One way to do it is by allowing you to drive around out of bounds. To do so you must drive the have the back of the car boat facing you. Have the gate come down between the windshield and the brown part. If done correctly the car boat will fly over the wall and you will be able to drive out of bounds. Go too far and you will fall. If you jump out of your vehicle while out of bounds you will go back to the main level and the vehicle will be stuck out there. Car Boat out of bounds Method 3 There is a way to make a car boat fly out of bounds. To do so you must be in the level editor. The theme must be Kingdom of the Crystal skull Part 3. The player must drive a car boat under an open railroad gate. A toggle switch must be connected to the gate. The player must have the gate lower onto the car boat and then hop back into the car boat. There are several ways to do this glitch. One way is to have the car boat fly out of bounds and into the void. To do so set it up like to perform the above (glitch 2/3). If done correctly the car boat will either fall through the ground or shoot into space sometimes at high speeds. Play as the builder during level testing It is possible to play as the builder during a level's testing. It can be done in the level editor. It is unknown how to perform this glitch unless playing on PS3. On the builder's menu, the options category shows who plays who. If one of these screens is blank the glitch is performed. During the glitch, the player can switch between the four editor characters. The can climb ladders and drive vehicles. However, the builder has no driving animations so while driving a vehicle he either just stands or has his hands in the air. The UFO acts like a submarine. If playing on PS3, this glitch can be performed by going to the character select screen for the level, and then quitting the game or turning off the system and going back into the level. Indy holds nothing. To perform this glitch the player must be in the level editor. The player must have Indy as a character and a small character as the other (Short Round, etc). 2 small passageways are required. One of them must be blocked by 4 lifts. The small character must enter the non-blocked passageway. When they come out the other they should be stuck. Indy must tie the small character up and pick him/her up. Indy will be holding nothing as the small character will be at the place where he is stuck. Climb out of bounds. This glitch lets you climb out of bounds. To perform it place a ladder in your level and adjust it to the highest height. Then raise the land under it to the highest height. If done correctly the player should be able to climb out of bounds but the builder can't jump higher then a certain part of the ladder. Flying Wall If you create a wall that is diagonally facing you and you destroy it may shoot into the sky and disintegrate at the level's roof. Otherwise, it is unknown how this is performed. The "Climb out of bounds" glitch lets you view the wall disintegrating.